


Three lessons in sensuality

by Zadaira (Dorothy90)



Series: My version of the Blood War arc [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No Beta- we die like man, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, or so I have been told
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorothy90/pseuds/Zadaira
Summary: Ever wondered what happened between Kisuke and Ichigo on that night? Well, you don't have to wonder anymore. The very explicit, very steamy companion piece for Three times is a charm is here.(Does it sound like a bad commercial? Maybe it is. Well, never claimed I'm good at summaries.)





	Three lessons in sensuality

**Author's Note:**

> So a short note on Ichigo's sexuality. I don't want to go into detail because that is part of the main story I'm currently writing. But I will touch upon why I think Ichigo had a problem with physical contact. We will touch upon unintentional physical abuse (Isshin, Rukia), PTSD, child soldiers and stuff like that. Where in a longish journey, Ichigo will go through with discovering his sexuality. I will incorporate some of my own struggles. Without trying to offend anyone, I treat identity and sexual identity as something constantly in a transition and fluid. Hence, why I use asexual as a label at the beginning then as he grows and faces his problems, he will start to question whether it is his nature or nurture. That's why he turned to Kisuke, and along the way, he realises that he no longer fits the label. 
> 
> I'm sorry if anyone feels offended or threatened by this, but I won't apologise for voicing my own struggles and experiences. I'm happy to talk about it with anyone but give me the benefit of the doubt that I'm neither ignorant nor a bully.

"… and smile you are getting what you came for."

 

After those words, Kisuke took his hat off and placed on the low table with his fan. Meanwhile, his slightly perverted, devil may care facade faded, leaving the men behind the mask visible for the first time. He beckoned the younger male towards himself. Ichigo slid closer to his mentor and arched an eyebrow in question. "Tell me Ichigo have you been kissed? How far did you venture?"

 

"Oh, come on, what is this the next episode of ‘Who wants to be a Millionaire’?"

 

"Humour me. Besides, if you can’t answer these questions, you have no hope of finishing what you have started. We are not dating, we didn’t gradually build up the intimacy, yet you want me to fuck you. Well, I’m past the age when I would just stick it in because someone is willing." Kisuke calmly explained just like anytime Ichigo questioned his methods. Really by now, the substitute shinigami should have learnt, there is always a method to the older one’s madness.

 

"Fine, I kissed Tatsuki and Ishida. She was questioning her sexuality, and it was sloppy but good, I guess. Ishida was, again, yapping about something, and I haven’t slept well, so I was short-tempered, and I kissed him to shut him up. That was more teeth than lips, so sure as hell I wasn’t going to risk my tongue. But I like kissing, I think. And before you ask, yes, I’m a healthy guy I do masturbate, but since my house is just as much a transit for everyone as yours, privacy is hard to come by. Satisfied?"

 

"For now. Although, for future reference, in this game, you don’t just charge ahead blindly and hope for the best. I won’t rush this, that’s not my style, and we will go gradually so anytime you can back out." Kisuke looked at his young partner questioningly, when he only received a reluctant nod, he fixed Ichigo with a stern gaze."Again, I need a verbal response that you know, you can, and you will say stop at any moment, if necessary?"

 

Ichigo huffed, this was more awkward by the minute but strangely comforting, this was Kisuke, who despite his questionable methods, always looked out for him and had his back. "Yes, I know. Relax I have two people who beat the importance of informed consent into me. At what you really suck outside of the bedroom, by the way" came the cheeky answer.

 

Urahara seemed to be satisfied and snatched up other’s hand, intertwining their fingers, caressing the other’s palm with the pad of his thumb. When there was no adverse reaction from the younger male, he coaxed him closer till he was sitting on his lap sideways. It put them on eye level, both of them openly gazing at the other, one with an inquiry that other with curiosity. Lost in grey eyes Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin at the first contact from the other’s lips on his, but soon relaxed into the familiar sensation. Shortly afterwards, he parted his lips indicated he wanted more, but the blond was in no rush, using only his lips, delighting in the rush of hot air coming from the other's mouth. 

 

But this kind of slow seduction was not in the younger one’s nature, at least not for a few more years, his youth edging him on. It was loudly communicated through his impatient grunts, the tight grip he had on the shopkeeper’s haori and the insistent way he was pushing his body closer to the other. Kisuke was well aware of this, but he had a plan, and he wanted to milk this occasion as much as he could. So, even if heaven was going to collide with earth, he was going to take his sweet time and who knows maybe teach the youth to enjoy the sensual dance before sex. But he gave into the kiss itself tasting the slightly swollen lips, sweeping his tongue first the bottom then the upper lip. They tasted of the somewhat bitter tea they drank before, with the hint of the unique flavour of Ichigo. Urahara slightly chuckled when the other growled at him for still teasing him. He relented and finally pushing his tongue inside the others, inviting heat. He first explored the teeth and the surface of the palate still evading to touch where the youth wanted him the most, so by the time he intertwined their tongues Ichigo was shaking with anticipation. The sound of the satisfying rumble leaving the other filled the formal captain with pride. He gently coaxed Ichigo to do his own exploring and ended the kiss with softly sucking on the other’s tongue. Urahara searched the amber eyes for any hint of discomfort, but only found smouldering heat; he continued to snog Ichigo into a frenzy, loosely embracing the other. Ichigo, for his part, seemed to have difficulty to keep his hands. Still, they wandered up and down his mentor’s torso grabbing onto his clothes from time to time when the sensations seemed to overwhelm him. Slight perspiration broke out on their skin, and despite it being quite chilly outside inside the sitting room, it felt quite toasty. 

 

Kisuke slowed down backing off the heated passion filled snog, letting their laboured breath to turn back to normal, finishing it up with gentle pecks to Ichigo’s lips. He nudged him of his lap, then stood up, pulling the slightly dazed Ichigo up as well. They left the sitting room, heading towards his private quarters of the shouting. Urahara pulled Ichigo into his bedroom and switched on the light closest to the bedroom door but headed straight for the en-suite bathroom; he left the door open and kept the lights off in there.

 

"What would you be more comfortable with, stripping on your own or me taking off your clothes?"

 

The blond was hoping that the other had no time to sober up from the passionate haze he was in a few minutes before, and maybe he could get Ichigo naked before the awkwardness would set in. But instead of any verbal response Ichigo impatiently tore his shirt over his head, Kisuke would have loved to enjoy the show, but it was too soon for that, so instead, he made short work of his own clothes. Unbothered by nudity he kept his grey eyes firmly on the other’s face, he was already familiar with most parts of the slender body anyway, having to patch it up countless times in the past; and they have the whole night to discover the uncharted areas. 

 

Ichigo was not so comfortable in his skin, but it helped that other kept his eyes firmly on his face, seemingly not noticing his state of undress, which provided some measure of comfort. He was a little bit confused why they bypassed the bedroom and a little bit anxious to finish what they started, but that seemed to be the farthest thing from Urahara’s mind. But to be honest, half of the time no one understood why the blond did what he did until much later. So, he let the eccentric shopkeeper play his games and giving him the trust, he promised and the control that he seemed to crave. As sword brothers, they were intuned with each other at times of battle, and slowly one reatsu brushed against the other in greetings of familiarity and comfort. 

 

Urahara smiled at the other male and gestured towards the shower. "Start the water as you like, I don’t really have a preference."

 

Ichigo for once did as he was told without complaints, he stepped into the shower and soon the mirror was fogged over and there was a pleasant stream. Kisuke stepped in behind him batting Ichigo’s hands away from the soap and lathering up his own hands instead. First, he washed the back of Ichigo’s neck, then proceeded downwards the shoulders, arms and back; opting for firm kneading touch instead of stroking the other’s skin. The steady, sure movements relaxed the youth into a sensation of naked skin upon naked skin; so much so that he was unbothered when Kisuke pressed up against his back to wash his torso or abdomen. He remained in a drugged-like calmness even when the other squatted down to finish with his legs and feet. He was about to protest that he could do the rest, but before any word could have left his mouth the soap was pressed into his hands, and Kisuke put some distance between them to wash up as well. Ichigo was a little bit disappointed but mostly gratefully that the other was seemingly content to give and not asking for anything in return. Being selfish was not in his nature, but his painfully obvious inexperience combined with a seasoned lover was quite intimidating. So, for now, he was content to sit back and enjoy whatever the other planned. By the time he sorted out his thoughts and emotions, he was alone in the shower; the blond was already waiting for him with a towel around his waist and another in hand.

 

Kisuke was planning to ignore the erection the other was spurting and only to dry the tanned skin, but because the youth started the twitch nervously and avoiding eye contact, he addressed the elephant in the room.

 

"Ichigo, look at me. There is nothing to be uncomfortable about, I would be more worried and quite frankly a little insulted if you were unaffected by what happened in the shower." The slightly mischievous look in the grey eyes promised only mayhem. "Besides, if I were you I would be quite proud of what you are packing there."

 

Despite himself, Ichigo snorted in amusement, yes this strangely intense and so far, uncharacteristically sombre and silent man was still the eccentric troublemaker everyone knew and loved … or hated depending on who you asked. So, he sank back into the familiarity of their relationship while their reatsu was swirling around themselves mingling and paring, seemingly playing their own separate dance. Instead of feeding into his discomfort, Ichigo concentrated on the sensation of the towel running over his damp skin and the eyes which were alight with desire turning the grey colour into molten silver. This time his groin received the same tender attention as the other parts of his body, but now only pleasure was on the forefront of his mind, he felt like he was ready to burst despite barely being touched there so far. 

 

Kisuke was carefully reading the swirling youthful reatsu and sensed the edge its owner was teetering on, barely hanging onto, which did not bode well for what he was planning next. Making sure the other was still captivated by his eyes, he discarded the towel and stayed on his knees in front of Ichigo. He casually grasped the orange’s cock, finally fixing his eyes on it when he made sure his touch was not an unwelcome one. The head was already peeking through the foreskin, and beads of precum were forming in the surface. It was not going to be the longest blowjob Kisuke ever gave, but it will be an excellent introduction to the level of intimacy that they needed for the next activity. Instead of teasing, that he was so famous for, he swallowed the shaft and slipped into a steady rhythm, not bothering with deepthroating or any of the finer ins and outs of oral sex. This was about taking the edge off and getting Ichigo used to someone else touching and looking at his penis because Kisuke was planning a lot of touching shortly. 

 

Ichigo for his part, was fighting for breath and staying up on his feet, thankful when Kisuke wounded a strong arm around his thighs to steady him. None of his previous masturbation could prepare him for the pleasure that the wet, hot mouth was evoking, it took every inch of the hard-earned control - he learnt in the last months - to not to shoot his load upon the first contact. Still, the pleasure was too intense, and soon he was over the edge trembling from the aftershocks. He came back to awareness in the arms of Kisuke, leisurely stroking his back, patiently waiting for him to come down from the first high of the night. He felt the rumble in the chest pressed against his but missed the words altogether, so he arched an eyebrow in question.

 

"Are you with me now?" asked the blond somewhat amused by the content expression of the orange haired youth. When he got a half-hearted nod, he continued to speak in a low timber coaxing the other into a more conscious state. "I want you to go into the bedroom and lay down on the futon I will be with you in a moment."

 

Ichigo too satisfied to argue, left the blond alone in the bathroom to lay down as he was instructed; it was a little bit hard not to sink into the soft bedding and succumb to the drowsiness he was experiencing. But his curiosity was piqued when he heard Kisuke rummage in the bathroom, seemingly gathering things. He reappeared with two bottles, a towel and deposited them on the small table beside the futon. Afterwards, he switched to the standing lamp closer to the bedding throwing a red bed cover over it gentling its glow and basking the room in a warm reddish haze. He also got three additional pillows and left those as well on the side of the futon. When he finished his preparation, he instructed Ichigo to turn onto his stomach.

 

"If you give me a message now, I’m afraid I will be asleep faster than you can say candy," warned Ichigo in a low murmur when he caught up what Kisuke was planning to do

 

"Trust me, sleeping will be the furthest thing from your mind in a minute" smirked the blond.

 

Kisuke straddled Ichigo and opened one of the bottles, rich fragrance filled the room while he warmed the oil up to between his hands. He started with both hands on each shoulder, bringing his palm in towards the spine where he lifted his palm, so only his fingers remained in contact with the skin, then he slowly dragged them down on either side of Ichigo’s spine towards the small of his back and out towards his hips. He delighted in the shiver that ran through the body underneath him, Ichigo was such a responsive lover, every little touch elected a soft sound or a shiver. He stroked more firmly upwards whit his whole palm and followed his hands by gently blowing own his lover’s spine, bringing his own body close to Ichigo’s, so he was feeling the heat of his body. When Kisuke reached the other’s neck, he gently blew warm breath into Ichigo’s ear and sank his teeth into the earlobe so deliciously close to his mouth. This wrenched a deep moan from the younger male. Thank god for Tessai’s obsession to ward the shouting so neither sound nor the growing mass of reatsu could escape. He explored every rise of the muscles and every dip, following his hands with either warm exhale or gently blowing on the warm skin. 

 

By the time Kisuke was ready to move on, Ichigo felt like he was aware of every nerve-endings in his back, so even the gentlest breath sent a pleasurable ripple down to his core. It was slightly overwhelming he was unsure whether he wanted the sensation to stop or to melt into the pleasure it caused. He tensed up when he lost contact with the blond, he no longer felt the other’s touch, breath or event the warmth the radiated from the other body.

 

"Shhh I’m here, you are safe." Kisuke gently reminded him.

 

When Ichigo, who became distressed at the loss of contact. Kisuke was trying to build positive energy between them, so he could keep the other on the verge of an orgasm for as long as he wanted. Maybe it was a little bit cruel to introduce Ichigo to such an advanced level of sensuality, not many people had the knowledge or patience for such games. Although this was Ichigo no matter what you threw him into, he would learn to swim eventually. Kisuke paid the same amount of attention to each leg until a teasing touch on the sensitive skin at the back of Ichigo’s knee was akin to a direct stroke on his cock.

 

Next Kisuke lightly guided the other to lay on his back, always maintaining a physical connection to keep the energy flowing between them. He gently massaged each arm from the tip of the fingers up to the shoulders, kissing both palms and the inner wrists. Next came the torso, paying particular attention to the nipples, alternating between gently circling the sensitive skin and pinching the hardened nub, gradually increasing the pressure gauging Ichigo’s pleasure-pain threshold. He massaged the abdominal muscles and the tantalising V shape leading into the groin. From there he transitioned to the legs again up from the toes to the inner thighs, bending the legs and pushing the knees slightly up and outward. To lessen the strain on the muscles there, he put a pillow under each knee and under the younger shinigami’s pelvis.

 

Ichigo felt like his whole body was one throbbing pulse of pleasure. He became hyper-aware of his body, the warmth of the other body, the steady breathing guiding his own and the constant touch of skin on skin. He nearly jumped when Kisuke playfully sank his teeth into his hip muscle to gain his attention.

 

"Now comes the tricky part, I don’t want you to come too soon. So, if you feel close to the edge, I want you to tell me … say green… Don’t look at me like that. Trust me, the end will be worth your troubles." Kisuke tired to keep the amusement out of his voice, he knew how much his hot-headed partner liked to exercise self-control. Up until now, the whole point was to rewrite the knee-jerk reaction to physical contact, to teach the younger one that being touched can be pleasurable not only painful, from now on it will be a lesson to enjoy the hike before the peak.

 

"Then don’t touch there, ‘cause I’m gonna … you know." Stammered out Ichigo, who despite all that they have done still managed to blush.

 

Kisuke really deserved some kind of award, for letting that opportunity fly over his head without comment and most of all for keeping the amusement off his face. Instead, he put his hand on Ichigo’s torso right where he could feel the fast tempo of the other’s heart and fixing his gaze on the darkened ambers. He guided a tiny portion of his reatsu to slip from his palm into the other’s body, projecting safety and calmness. Or as much as his own aroused state would let him. Both body and mind engaged thoroughly, Ichigo found the link with Kisuke again, unconsciously matching the others deep and languid breathing. Although, he was slightly apprehensive of his vulnerable position and the other’s unrelenting focus, the way Kisuke handled his body stirred his curiosity just what was the other planning to do. He desperately wanted Kisuke to touch his member, but so far, the blond seemed hell-bent on avoiding that area. He was not fond of this plan, orgasm denial … really!? … He just wanted to have sex. But this? Well, this was so Kisuke. Always doing everything on his own pace. 

 

When Kisuke was sure that Ichigo calmed down enough to be able to experience pleasure without a desperate need to reach the peak fast, he put his palms on the top of the younger one’s inner thighs and gradually dragged his thumbs up the crease where the legs met with the groin. Slowly moving inwards, with his right thumb and index finger he pushed Ichigo’s cock towards his belly at the base, while with a pad of his left three middle fingers he massaged the perineum and the balls with his palm. Alternating the pressure and the pattern looking for a hitch in Ichigo’s breathing, a tremble that ran through his legs, or the deep groan when he found just the right combination. Ichigo for his part was lost, this was entirely new feeling for him, during his exploration he mostly stuck to jerking off as fast as he could, before someone would barge into his room or bang on the bathroom door. He had no idea those places could elicit such sensation. 

 

A loud moan passed through Ichigo’s lips when Kisuke finally touched his cock forming a ring with his thumb and forefinger at the base pulling it upwards and all the way off, repeating the action with his other hand, again alternating between pressure and speed. Ichigo tried to muffle the sounds that Kisuke’s ministration elicited, first biting his mouth then he threw an arm over his head and bit into his forearm. 

 

Kisuke moved closer to Ichigo’s head, balancing on one hand near his shoulder while keeping the rhythm up with his other one. Playfully nuzzling against Ichigo’s arm, he purred in a deep voice, "You know people usually like to hear that their partners enjoy themselves. All those noises make me want to draw it out just a little bit longer. Don’t hide. Not from me." When Ichigo finally decided to pull his arm away, Kisuke awarded him with a deep sensual kiss, then sat back on his heels and refocused on the task at hand. He formed a V shape between his thumb and index finger dragging it from base to tip on the underside, pushing it gently towards the other’s belly.

 

"Kisuke, green so green…" panted Ichigo between breath staring wide-eyed at Kisuke, who looked for a little indention between the balls and the anus pushing it gently inward. "Oi, man yellow, what the hell are you doing?!" demanded Ichigo

 

Kisuke chuckled slightly and thumbed the slit spreading the precum on the head, immediately changing Ichigo into a moaning mess. He decided to stop teasing the young man for now before he tired him out prematurely and dragged the last of the bottles closer to himself. He looked at Ichigo, and when he gained his attention, he licked his lips and sucked the other’s tip into his mouth, his hands now free, and his partner sufficiently distracted he generously lubricated his fingers. First, he just circled the tight ring of muscles gradually increasing the pressure until the tip of his index finger slipped in, Ichigo instantly tensed up at the foreign feeling. But Kisuke was not far behind, massaging the prodding vein whit his tongue then sucking more of Ichigo’s prick into his mouth. The double stimuli kept Ichigo from focusing on the discomfort and also preventing him from reaching his peak too soon. Kisuke gradually worked up to three fingers, crossing them and loosening up the muscles, Ichigo despite all the foreplay was quite tense, clamping down on his fingers with every new sensation, allowing Kisuke to utilise all the tricks he saved during the first blow job. When he deemed the other loose and relaxed enough, he searched for the little bundle inside Ichigo, gently brushing against it, causing Ichigo to push down on his fingers and whimper. 

 

Kisuke pulled his fingers out and wiped them into the sheet, he rolled down the condom on his own cock swallowing around Ichigo’s at the first touch on his so far neglected member. He coated it with the lubricant, meanwhile keeping the other blissfully oblivious to anything but the lips on his dick. Kisuke pulled his mouth off and pushed himself above Ichigo, balancing on his right forearm and caressing the tanned skin of the other’s torso up to his throat. He angled the Ichigo’s chin up and brushed their lips together and gradually sinking into the kiss, massaging Ichigo’s tongue with his own. During the kiss he stroked himself to full erection and positioned it to the Ichigo’s twitching hole, steadily pushing in swallowing the other’s choked groans, until he was balls deep in the other. He paused there and tried to distract Ichigo with the kiss and playing with his nipple, pinching it just harsh enough to provoke a pleasurable moan; he kept this up until Ichigo started shuddering and his cries turned to positively needy. He backed out of the kiss, grabbed onto Ichigo’s hip and slowly started rocking deeper, only pulling out slightly and pushing back in; watching the other’s face for clues.

 

"Good lord, Kisuke, if you don’t start fucking me I’m going to scream. I’m not a fucking china doll."

 

"Oh, trust me, you are going to scream" growled Kisuke. A promise or a threat none of them was sure which one it was. But at least he started a faster space meanwhile jerking Ichigo’s cock off. Despite the initial discomfort, Ichigo found himself again close to the edge soon.

 

"Kisuke … oh…green" panted Ichigo between thrusts.

 

Kisuke growled when the other particularly begged for permission to cum."Then come!"

 

The authoritative voice - which was familiar to Ichigo from their training sessions - demanding nothing less than absolute submission helped the younger male over the edge. And indeed, he screamed, never in his life so far had he experienced such an intense orgasm. Kisuke kept pumping Ichigo’s dick but shallowed his trust so he would not over stimulate the other. He teased the younger one close to the edge many times, so it was bound to be a long drawn out, intense orgasm without further aid anyways. When Ichigo came down from his pleasurable high, his eyes widened in panic.

 

"You are still…" whispered breathlessly and hiding his blushing face while nuzzling Kisuke’s neck.

 

"I’m what? Hard? Haven’t come?" teased Kisuke, he was done with the kid's gloves. He wanted the sexy kitten who outright demanded to be fucked twice this evening. Besides, Ichigo needed to learn to communicate his wants and desires because his next partner might not be so intuned with him.

 

Ichigo for his part scrambled to put words together because he felt bone deep tired, but at the same time, he felt his spent cock to stir again, because of the steady pumping Kisuke kept up. Damn those hormones. But what was Kisuke’s excuse? Maybe Ichigo was a lousy fuck.

 

"Are you… not enjoying yourself? What do you want me to do?"

 

"No worries, I can keep this up till morning"a deep chuckle left Kisuke’s mouth when he noticed the stricken face "relax won’t do it this time. But since you so graciously offered then turn over." Kisuke used the same demanding tone that triggered the obedient reaction before.

 

Kisuke pulled his still rock-hard dick out so the other could turn onto his stomach, but instead of the position he was looking forward to, Ichigo slumped down on the bedding, seemingly entirely spent. Where was that rumoured insatiable stamina? "On your hands and knees, Ichigo!" clarified Kisuke, interested in how far he can push the other before Ichigo would start rebelling against the stream of orders. But Ichigo just grunted his displeasure and rearranged himself as Kisuke asked, he was rewarded with kisses and gentle nips on his back until Kisuke was draped over him. 

 

Kisuke blew hot breath into Ichigo’s ear and purred. "One more orgasm for me, and you can rest, I promise."

 

Then he repositioned himself and bottoming out with one hard trust, from this angle, he was able to brush against Ichigo’s prostate, causing the youth to whine from the intense sensation cursing through his tired body. Kisuke shushed him building up a fast pace, filling the room with the noise of slapping skin and their combined moans. Kisuke felt his control slipping, the tight heat around his cock and the delicious sounds Ichigo was making pushed him to particularly pound into the other’s hole, grabbing his hips strong enough to bruise. But as Ichigo promised he was no china doll, so instead of complaining, he started to push back to every forward thrust, and his voice grew gradually louder. Kisuke let his reatsu lose to curl around the other broadcasting his pleasure, so Ichigo was not only experiencing his own pleasure but Kisuke’s as well, which ripped a scream from his throat.

 

"Kisuke I’m close… please."

 

And there was the begging, thankfully from this angle, Ichigo missed the triumphant smile on Kisuke’s face. Instead, Ichigo only took notice of Kisuke’s hand harshly pumping his cock, which plummeted him into another orgasm so fierce that he lost contact with reality for a few seconds. He came back to himself to feel Kisuke shuddering above him, moaning his name like a litany, and he jerked weakly at the sensation. 

 

Ichigo suddenly collapsed, bringing the blond down on the top of him. Kisuke gently extracted himself before he crushed the slightly smaller man, and discreetly discarded the used condom. He slipped beside Ichigo nudging him a little bit until he was lying on Kisuke’s torso, so he could knead the tired muscles.

 

""I'm positive, I like the sex. " murmured Ichigo sleepily, Kisuke startled him with the belly deep laugh at that."

 

"Aim to please, and if you have some energy left later, you can try out how much you like to be on the top."

 

"Not a fucking chance. I’m going to sleep, you fricking promised. So, shut up."

 

Ichigo was so adorable when he was sulking, but Kisuke wisely kept that to himself and continued to stroke the other’s back until his breath evened out and succumbed to sleep. And god bless those youthful hormones because Kisuke woke up a few hours later to Ichigo’s tentative tongue on his cock; and looks like the younger man learnt a few things. When the youth would be ready for more sometime in the future… well, Kisuke will make sure that Ichigo would not think about leaving ... like ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I promised an awkward, messy and painful, all in all, the realistic first time. 
> 
> That was my firm belief. 
> 
> Then when I started writing, Kisuke with a "Not on my watch" battle cry destroyed my plot. And soon I was researching tantric massage. 
> 
> Anyways Kisuke is mean, Ichigo is happy I guess, and I hope you all enjoyed the ride. ^^
> 
> Ps: For some reason, I was struggling with the HTML tonight. Hopefully, I corrected every mistake.


End file.
